


Pensieve

by homoamphibians



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Charlie Weasley, Aromantic Charlie Weasley, Bisexual Bill Weasley, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Canon Universe, Charlie Weasley Centric, Coming Out, Everyone is Queer, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Charlie Weasley, Pansexual Nymphadora Tonks, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Tags Are Hard, mentions of sex that doesn't happen onscreen ever, most of these are coming out scenes tbh, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoamphibians/pseuds/homoamphibians
Summary: A collection of memories held by one Charlie Weasley about interactions he's had with the closest people in his life.Basically, Charlie Weasley oneshots where basically everyone is bisexual, poly, and depressed but they're making it through it.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks/Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	1. 1993

"Get off my couch, we're meeting the family at Albazar Alsihriu in 5 minutes," Bill rolled his eyes, throwing a pillow at his younger brother who was currently lounging on the couch half naked. 

Charlie dodged the pillow thrown his way with a grin, "Really? Not even a hex? Just throwing pillows as if we weren't two adults with wands."

"You're an adult? I forgot about that with how immature you act," Bill smirked. 

Charlie flipped his brother off before rolling off the couch with a grown and heading into the bathroom to get dressed. 

He had been staying at Bill's for about a week, The rest of the Weasley family had won a trip to Egypt so he had come early to visit with Bill before they arrived. He hadn't really had a chance to catch up with his older brother for a while, which sucked cause they definitely were the closest in the family besides the literal twins. Bill was working as a full time Curse Breaker, which was the coolest job Charlie could ever think of, and Charlie was wrangling dragons more often than talking to anyone these days. 

They had recently rescued an Antipodean Opaleye and she had immediately had her eggs as soon as she felt safe around them. Now they had to work on getting her properly acclimated to Romania, since it was very different than New Zealand, and preparing for another litter of youngins around. Charlie was assigned to most of the baby dragons, he was apparently an accepted good influence by way too many dragon mothers, so he was just preparing to add onto his little daycare as he affectionately called it. 

But the family was actually going on vacation, a truly unusual occurrence, so he had given his location to his stand in, told her that she better let him know as soon as they were born, begged Tonks to join him, she was too busy doing Auror training, and had set off for Egypt earlier than usual. 

He got dressed rather quickly, slipping on a purple tanktop, a pair of black shorts and his combat boots that Bill shared a pair of. His hair was being annoying so he just slipped it into a bun that would surely disappoint his mother like most of his life choices and jogged back over to his brother. 

"Do my arms?" He requested, gesturing to the numerous tattoos he had on his skin. Most of them were covered by his tanktop, he would have to remember not to take his shirt off, but the almost full sleeves he had going on were very noticeable. 

Bill pulled out his wand, "I'll do yours if you do mine."

"Deal," he nodded. 

They were the only two of the Weasley family with tattoos, having gotten most of their tattoos together or at least telling each other as soon as they got a new one. It was kind of a tradition at this point. Meet up every 6 months, get a new tattoo, hide them from the parents. 

As soon as the twins were old enough, Bill would sneak them out to get the one that he had decided would be their sibling tattoo. 

Charlie was planning on taking Percy one of these days, Bill had said it was hopeless that Percy would never be rebellious like that but Charlie knew his little brother better. He could convince him. 

Charlie already had dibs on taking Ron to get his as well but him and Bill were fighting over Ginny. The twins would probably sneak her out to get hers before they could ever agree who got to take her though. 

It was a tradition, a small tradition at this point, but one that they would be damned if it didn't continue. 

Mum was going to absolutely kill them for it but she already disapproved of all of their lifestyle choices so why not at this point. 

Once both of their arms were backed to their tanned freckled selves, Bill offered an arm to Charlie, "Need some help apparating?"

"Hilarious," Charlie deadpanned before apparating on his own, hoping to Merlin that he didn't mess it up. 

He wasn't the most confident on his apparating, having landed on top of an elderly woman during his first apparation test and then landing in the Pacific Ocean one time, which was a feat since it was nowhere near where he was trying to go, he had spent a week in Hawaii for the hell of it after swimming out, so needless to say apparation wasn't his thing. 

Albazar Alsihriu was the Egyptian equivalent of Diagon Alley. Or rather, Diagon Alley was the British equivalent of Albazar Alsihriu, the latter having been around for a very long time. 

Egyptian magic had existed before anything else really. It was Babylonian magic, Persian magic, and Egyptian magic that had started everything off. Well at least, that was where the first magic schools originated. Indigenous cultures all over the world had each had their own magic and had harnessed it in ways that people who used institutionalized magic couldn't even begin to imagine. It was absolutely fascinating. 

Having grown up at Hogwarts in the British wizarding culture, he had been taught that European magic was the universal magic and that every other type of magic was savage, uncontrollable. That had all changed as soon as he had started to reevaluate his relationship with magic in Romania, tapping into the wild magic and learning about other cultures. 

It was plain to see in this open aired market that everything he was taught was untrue. The marketplace practically oozed a different sort of magic, each structure had an amber outline that Charlie could only catch glimpses of occasionally. This market was so old that magical auras weren't limited to the people or the items being sold like in Diagon Alley, no every carved pillar, every grain of sand had magic to it. 

It was absolutely glorious, so much so that he got lost in it. This wasn't his first time being here, but just like his first time he was entranced by the pull of the magic here so much so that only Bill wrapping an arm around him got him out of it. 

"Family's here," Bill whispered before calling out to the group of redheads, "Mum! Over here!

The family was mostly looking around in shock, the twins and Percy were staring entranced just like Charlie was a moment ago. 

It made him feel a bit better, it wasn't just him looking like an absolute moron in the middle of one of the most esteemed places in the wizarding community. 

Mum led everyone over, shepherding the family to where the brothers were standing like a mother goose with a gaggle of babies. 

"Bill! Charlie! How absolutely wonderful it is to see you!" Molly pulled him into a hug first before moving over to Bill, "William! What in Merlin's name do you have in your ear?!"

Bill had obviously forgotten to take out his three piercings that Molly had not known about. 

Basically, he was screwed.

Charlie grinned, turning to his other family members, "Looking good in your old age, Dad! Congratulations on that promotion. Ron, how the hell are you almost the same height as me? That's not fair. Did you choose your electives?"

Arthur after a nod of thanks disappeared into the crowd, probably seeing some sort of item that had caught his eye. He had a tendency to follow his curiosity, no one really minded though. That was just how their father was. Everyone was used to it. 

"Erm yeah. I'm taking Divination and Care of Magical Creatures," Ron started to blush, not expecting the immediate attention. As the youngest brother, he usually got overlooked a lot, people either asked about him last or not at all. 

Charlie pat his back, "Good man. Thinking about joining me in Romania?"

"You don't want to do that. He's a horrible roommate," Bill interrupted, free of their mum who had set off to collect their dad. 

Charlie rolled his eyes, "I've spent less than a week in your home and you're already tired of me? Rude."

"Can we talk about the disaster zone my apartment is since you arrived? There's clothes everywhere since you immediately shed your shirt as soon as we get back," Bill mock sighed. 

Charlie crossed his arms and muttered, "Shirts are limiting okay."

"You're just trying to show off," Bill grinned. 

Ginny chimed in from her position by the still entranced twins, "At least he has something to show off. You're just jealous of his mad abs."

"I have abs too Gin, in fact the only thing that Charlie has on his stomach that I don't is..." Bill began to speak before no sound came out of his mouth, "Forgot about that promise whoops, guess you kids will never know his deep dark secrets."

"Prick," Charlie muttered before making eye contact with Percy, who was staring at him with the classic Percy stare that meant he was debating whether or not to talk to Charlie about something important. 

Charlie tilted his head slightly, asking an unspoken question.

Percy nodded, 

"I'm showing Percy around, there's this book stand that I know he'd absolutely love but you guys wouldn't appreciate seeing that you can't read," Charlie grinned, untangling himself from Bill and heading out.

Bill flipped him off, partly because of that remark and then partly because he had left him with all of the children. 

The older siblings code was to not leave one sibling to babysit the rest of them. Charlie knew that very well, but if a sibling wanted to confide something that that overruled the previous rule. He would get Bill's forgiveness later, for now he had bigger fish to fry. 

He led Percy away from the group a considerable distance before grabbing his hand and apparating back to Bill's apartment. He then flung himself on the couch, gesturing for Percy to take a seat. 

"Congrats on Head Boy. That's really cool. I'm honestly proud. You're one of the two top students in Hogwarts, that's hella impressive," Charlie remarked casually, waiting for Percy to spit whatever he had to say out. 

Percy looked down, "Thanks. While it is a prestigious position, it does put me in a rather uncomfortable place during the start of the school year."

"Why?"

Percy fidgeted, "Well the Head Girl is Penelope Clearwater who was involved with me in a rather romantic way this last school year. I believe that having her as my Head Girl will make me rather inefficient in my position."

"Did you break up? Is she an ex?" Charlie raised an eyebrow. 

Percy shook his head, "No. We are still formally in a relationship of sorts."

"Oh are you worried that she'll distract you with these rather romantic feelings while you are supposed to be working?" Charlie tilted his head slightly. 

Everything that Percy said just added to his confusion, he was really uncertain what the dilemma actually was in this scenario. 

Percy shook his head again, not saying anything. 

"Please explain."

Percy glanced up at him, "I hope this changes nothing between our relationship as siblings and that you do not tell our parents or other siblings about this which I am about to confide to you."

Percy was getting extra formal, this meant he was nervous. The more nervous or emotional he was the more he retreated into his stuck up professor persona. People thought that was just him being a snob but he used formal behavior to cover up his feelings, he always had he probably always would. It was just part of him as a person.

"Perce, you're my brother. You're always going to be my brother, I don't give up on family no matter what they tell me. And while I might be a damn good seeker, I'm not a snitch," Charlie placed a hand on his shoulder.

Percy stared at him, his expression devoid of any feeling, "After years of research and testing, I have come to the conclusion that I am in fact what some might call a homosexual."

A pause. 

That was such an awkward way to come out, it was honestly adorable. 

"Cool," Charlie shrugged before grinning, "You really need to break up with your girlfriend."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "That's all you're going to say?"

"Do you want me to say more? I can. It's not a big deal to me, that's cool that you found a label you like. Do you want me to interrogate you about boys? I can. Have you seen any boys that have caught your fancy? Tell me about your crushes,"Charlie smirked. 

Percy groaned, slumping down on the couch, "We are not going to talk about boys."

"You can tell me about boys you like. I wanna know. Also, the first boyfriend you get you have to introduce me to him. I've got to threaten some boyfriends for you, that's my job as an older brother. So come on, who's your latest school crush?" Charlie teased, his tongue poking out. 

Percy rolled his eyes, "I'll hex you."

"See? Still my little brother that I know and love," Charlie wrapped his arm around him. 

Percy sighed, "You're just as annoying as the twins. I hope you are satisfied with those results."

"Just as annoying as the twins? I'm offended. I was the one who first taught the twins what annoying meant," he grinned. 

Percy sighed again. 

They would go back to their family soon enough but it didn't matter where they were. 

They had each other's backs, no matter what. 

No matter what. 


	2. 1994

The Quidditch World Cup was the most chaotic place Charlie had ever been to and he lived at a dragon sanctuary raising baby dragons. 

There were so many people, tents everywhere, vendors yelling, people shouting out for their friends. 

Not to mention the apparation in and out. 

People were drunk already even though the match hadn't started and excitement filled the air. 

Charlie was currently in the process of avoiding people by staying inside the tent. Most of the kids were relaxing in the tent at this point, trying to get some downtime before the match began. Everyone except Bill and him had to wake up super early to portkey in so they had already gotten to see the sights and were already exhausted. He wasn't really that interested in seeing the sights though. There was one thing about Charlie Weasley and that was he didn't do people. 

Take that anyway you like and it would be correct. 

It had been about an hour of listening to Ron gush about Krum and Harry and the Twins giving him shit about it. Which was hilarious to just watch. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was absolutely savage at roasting Ron. They had great banter and honestly Charlie was rather glad he was part of the family. The girls had disappeared somewhere, Ginny had said they were going to do drugs when Bill asked where they were going so no one had pressed it further. Hermione had blushed at that which was honestly adorable. Ron was good at adding to the family. 

"Do you guys know any other people that are going to be here?" Charlie asked conversationally. 

Bill shrugged, "Most of everyone who's every attended Hogwarts should be here I reckon."

"Even teachers?" Ron piped up, probably glad to change the subject off of his relentless teasing. 

Fred grinned, "Bet ya old McGonagall is here."

"Probably has a bet against Snape," George added. 

Bill shuddered, "Don't mention that name here. This is a safe space, one free of ginger haters."

Harry laughed at that, breaking out into a smile. 

It was nice to see Ron's friend smiling, from what Charlie knew he didn't often have times to smile with all the near death experiences the kid had already had. The kid needed to hang out with them more. 

"There is a ginger hater here though. See there's this one ginger that's been absolutely ruining my life. It's me," Charlie remarked. 

Another wave of laughs. 

Percy spoke up after the laughter died down, "There are a few friends from school that I know are here today. I have plans to meet up with them in a few minutes actually."

"Percy? Making plans?" George raised an eyebrow. 

Fred raised an identical eyebrow, "With someone that isn't a Ministry official?"

"Social networking is a very important skill that is necessary for the promotion and success in a business related industry such as the Ministry. Without proper connections, there can be no furthering of a career," Percy hissed, his face flushed. 

Charlie raised a hand to stop the twins, "I think it's great that Percy's seeing his friends. Anyone that I know Perce?"

"A few dormmates, mainly Oliver," Percy offered. 

Oliver? As in Oliver Wood?

Charlie grinned, "How is my old protege anyway? It's been ages since I've caught up with Wood." 

"He is adequate," Percy responded. 

And that was that. 

"How about you Char? Got anyone you're going to meet up with?" Bill asked, rolling over onto his stomach to better see Charlie. 

It was at that point the tent flap opened and a pink haired devil spawn of a woman popped in. 

Charlie groaned, "You fucking summoned her Bill. Good job."

"Language!" Fred gasped, covering Ron's ears. 

George covered Harry's at the same time, "There are children present, Charlie!"

Ron and Charlie rolled their eyes at the same time while Harry grinned. 

Tonks stood in the doorway, her arms crossed, "Pardon my language but Charles Weasley you are an absolute wanker."

"And you my dear Nymph are the love of my life," Charlie gestured for her to come join him on his bed. 

"I better be," she sat down next to him, "wotcher Weasleys and child. Who's this one? You stole another innocent child?"

Ron protested, "That's Harry, he's my friend, and we didn't steal him."

"Not this time anyway," Fred muttered with a grin. 

Harry waved awkwardly at Tonks. 

She grinned, "Nice to meet you Harry, if they did steal you you can tell me and I'll help you out."

"He's ours now, you can't have him," Fred remarked. 

Harry shrugged with a smile on his face, "They didn't steal me and even if they did, I wouldn't have minded."

"See? He's ours," George added. 

Bill glanced over, "Nymphadora."

"William," she responded in the same tone of voice.

He stared at her a moment, "You still owe me money." 

There was a moment of silence and then Tonks got up. 

"Well then I'll catch up with you later Char, pleasure meeting you Harry, good seeing the rest of you, I am broke, bye!" With that she apparated out of the tent. 

Charlie grinned, "Classic Tonks." 

"She's owed me 5 galleons for 5 years," Bill muttered, under his breath. 

Charlie laughed. 

At this point Percy got up, "I'm going to reconnect with my friends. Charlie would you like to accompany me to reconnect with Oliver?"

"Sure, sure. I have nothing better to do since Bill scared away Tonks," he stood up as well. 

Harry made a move to get up, "Would it be okay if I came with as well? It's been a while since I talked to Wood." 

Percy glanced over at Charlie with the look that signified that Harry wasn't welcome to join but Percy didn't want to put a target on his own back by saying no to him. 

It was either that or it meant something completely different but he liked to think that he knew his brother really really well. 

"Sorry kid, there's only room in this meeting for one damn good seeker. And I'm going to go as Wood's favorite seeker," Charlie winked. 

Ron shrugged, "I don't think you are Wood's favorite anymore. Have you heard him gush about Harry?"

"Is this true?" Charlie turned to the black haired boy. 

Harry shrugged, "I'm not that good." 

"He's the best seeker Hogwarts has ever had," Fred chimed in. 

George smirked, "The best seeker I've ever played with."

"He's better than you," Ron added, grinning as well. 

Harry shrunk, obviously not used to the compliments. 

Charlie placed a hand on his shoulder, ignoring how the boy flinched away from it like Charlie was going to hit him, "We'll play sometime, alright? Once we get home or something. And we'll settle this." 

"Really?" Harry raised an eyebrow. 

Charlie nodded, "If not once we get home, you'll come over to Romania sometime. We're rivals now." 

"Okay!" Harry practically beamed. 

With that Charlie and Percy headed out. 

The crowds had grown the longer the day had gone on but they didn't spend time navigating through them. 

Instead, Percy just grabbed his hand and apparated. 

They arrived in a secluded area, away from all the action. 

It was shadowy and the only person nearby was the recognizable face of Oliver Wood. 

"I brought Charlie, he's the only sibling of mine that knows," Percy announced. 

Oliver rushed towards Percy, picking him up and hugging him, "Perce! It's good to see you."

"That knows what?" Charlie raised an eyebrow. 

After Percy was put down he answered, "That I'm... you know."

Ah yes. 

The gay thing. 

But that was weird, why was he bringing that up now? Was Wood his first friend he had come out to? 

"Charlie Weasley! Best Gryffindor Seeker to walk this earth," Wood pulled him into a hug. 

Charlie grinned hugging back, "Oliver Wood, the best damn protege a man could ask for."

After they separated, Percy moved to stand next to Oliver who wrapped an arm around him. 

"You two know each other already, obviously due to the whole Quidditch thing, but this is not about the whole Quidditch thing. Instead, this is about labels. For the purpose of this talk Oliver is no longer just an amazing Keeper, instead he will be known as my partner," Percy announced. 

Wood grinned, "Perce can't talk simply. We're boyfriends."

"That is in fact equivalent to what I said, there was no reason to clarify," Percy rolled his eyes. 

Charlie blinked. 

His little brother was dating his protege?

Huh. 

A slow smile slid across his face. 

"I guess you found a Keeper, huh Perce?" Charlie winked. 

Percy stared at him, "Remind me to never tell you anything every again." 

Wood just laughed. 

He would be a good addition to the family, at least he had a sense of humor. 


	3. 1991

The Hogs Head Pub was one that Charlie knew rather well. It was a dusty old place filled with suspicious people, cheap alcohol, and an owner that he also was pretty damn familiar with. 

The owner was a man older than time itself, and grumpier than the goats he kept in the back. His long gray hair was often pulled back into braids that matched his beard. His eyes were a cold blue that had a way of staring in this look known as the Aberforth Disapproving Stare. 

Charlie was on the receiving end of it this time. 

"No minors in my pub during working hours Weasley, you bloody well know this. Get off with you before I hex you into oblivion and deliver the pieces in an envelope to your poor mother who has to put up with the daily bullshit you cause," Aberforth grumbled, blocking the doorway to the Hogs Head. 

Classic Aberforth. 

Charlie grinned, "Nice to see you too Ab. I actually celebrated my 17th birthday since the last time you've seen me. Which means that I am perfectly legal."

"I'm still not serving you a drink," he grumbled, letting the barely an adult in. Aberforth then moved back to the bar, Charlie following so as to keep up the conversation. 

Charlie nodded, "I wouldn't dream of asking you for something. I've heard it's bad to drink before getting a tattoo." 

"You're not getting a tattoo here. Don't let these shady bastards scam you into something you'll regret. You know how these lot are," Ab advised, glancing over at a few proclaimed tattoo artists as he said so. 

A few of the regulars flipped him off, while some of the newcomers actually looked offended, Old Mary in the back just sat there laughing like usual. She was a staple in the bar, practically lived there. She wasn't that old but everyone called her that because her mind was basically dirt at this point.

The horrors of war did that to a lot of people, well the ones that survived. Most of the crowd in here were veterans of the Wizarding War that Charlie was too young to take place in. They flocked to this pub, Aberforth understood them more than Rosmerta did. The Three Broomsticks was a lively place whereas here was a place for sitting when you had no other place to sit. 

Old Mary was a nice enough lady, she had plenty of advice if you caught her on a good day. And on a bad day, she just laughed. She had explained it once to him on a really good day, her mind replayed all of her friends dying and it was better to laugh than to cry cause if she started crying she couldn't stop. 

So her laughter was normal for the otherwise quiet pub. 

Charlie nodded again, "I'm meeting Bill here to talk about the design we want. Then we're heading to a reputable place." 

"Your brother is upstairs, his usual room. He cleaned it, might still smell awful though. He had a boy up there just yesterday, he rents it he can do as he pleases but that isn't any place to hold meetings. You should have negotiated to meet at the bloody Three Broomsticks instead of the sex hole he has up there," Aberforth grumbled, gesturing to the wooden stairs that could easily break at any moment. 

He did not need to know that. 

That was not information he needed to know. 

That knowledge would be permanently etched into his brain, he could never face his brother again. 

Charlie rolled his eyes, "We agreed here cause it's a Hogsmeade weekend and we didn't want any of our younger siblings clueing in to what's happening. I didn't realize we would be meeting in his bedroom he took people back to."

"Didn't want the little ones telling on you to your mother huh? Figure she'd disapprove?" Ab smirked. 

He flipped him off, "You know exactly how my mother would react if she found out. Which she won't."

"Tell Molly I encouraged you not to do this, I don't want that witch coming after me when she finds out," Aberforth shuddered. 

Charlie shuddered as well. 

No one wanted to deal with the wrath of his mother. 

Old Mary stopped laughing, "Molly? Molly Weasley?"

"Yes. My mother," Charlie explained. 

A smile slid upon her face, "I knew her once. She was a lovely girl, much older than me. I met her children once, her little girl looks just like Lil."

"That's really nice," Charlie remarked, heading for the stairs before pausing, "Ab, he doesn't have any up there now right? I don't want to see anything I would regret."

Aberforth shrugged. 

With a sense of dread, he continued up the creaky stairs. 

The room was easy enough to find, considering the door had a plaque that had the initials of WW on it which definitely meant Bill, though Charlie was surprised that he had rented a room under his legal name. Ab had probably put his full name on the contract no matter Bill's wishes though. 

He knocked twice. 

Bill swung open the door, wand drawn. 

"Trying to kill your own brother? How rude." Charlie remarked. 

Bill rolled his eyes, putting his wand away, "There's not a lot of people who know I'm here and most of them, I'm not interested in seeing right now."

"Scorned lovers? I heard you have quite the let's see...how did Aberforth put it? Sex hole?" Charlie smirked as he entered.

Bill flipped him off, closing the door behind his brother, "It hasn't been that many people. I just...have no other reason to come here than to keep things quiet so naturally my flings would happen here."

"Anyone I know?" The younger brother asked casually, flinging himself onto the bed that he hoped to Merlin was bloody clean. 

Bill shrugged, "Mostly band members again, got more Weird Sisters tickets. I gave Nymph some tickets when she stopped by."

"How many concerts of theirs have you seen at this point?" Charlie grinned. 

Bill rolled his eyes, "Too many. Each person gives me tickets to a different show each time we hook up. Three people giving me tickets every bloody time means I could be as rich as the Malfoy's by now if I sold them."

"But you won't. Cause despite sleeping around, William has a heart of gold," Charlie teased. 

Bill flipped him off again, standard procedure. 

This happened a lot. Bill was a very sexual being and Charlie was ace so naturally they teased the shit out of each other for it. 

Neither of them took offense though. 

It wasn't an actual criticism of lifestyles like it would have been from anyone else. It was just teasing. 

The eldest Weasley changed the subject, "Nymph is bloody pissed that you're leaving."

"I told her to run away with me," Charlie shrugged.

Bill raised an eyebrow, "She didn't agree to that? She didn't agree to run away right before the end of the school year and fuck off to Romania where Mum couldn't catch you?"

"Nope. Apparently, she can't become an auror in Romania, no one trusts her around dragons, and she isn't going to just stay home and do nothing," Charlie shrugged again. 

Bill walked over to the bed, sitting down next to him, "Are you gonna be okay half a world apart from her?"

"I'm going to be just fine. Dragons Bill, dragons," Charlie grinned again. 

Bill rolled his eyes, "Prat."

"Creative insult. Stole that from an infant, have you?" He smirked. 

Bill grinned, "That was Ron's first word, wasn't it?"

"I think it was Ron. I know Ginny's was fuck," Charlie remarked. 

He nodded, "Seems accurate. Mum was pissed at that. Not as much as she'll be for you running away to Romania."

"She can't be that pissed. I was prefect for 2 years, Quidditch captain for almost 3, and I'm taking my NEWTS before I leave. She's absolutely going to kill us for this tattoo though," he glanced over at his brother, "speaking of that..."

Bill pulled out a sketchbook, "I drew up the designs. So basically it follows the standard seashell design of the Weasley family crest but with the exterior of the Prewett family crest, you can see that in that helmet which is definitely Welsh. It'll be enchanted to glow the colors of someone's Hogwarts house, since you're certain Gin'll be a Slytherin I didn't specify it was Gryffindor. Above it is a space for a design that each person will choose, which is the personal touch. Thoughts?"

The tattoo was exactly the traditional crest mixed with their family which was all Charlie had been thinking. 

"Can I get a dragon above it?" Charlie asked. 

Another eye roll, "You sure can, Romania boy." 

"Then, I approve. I think they'll all get it," Charlie grinned. 

Bill shrugged, "Probably not Perce, while it is the crest, I don't see him as the tat type."

"You don't give the kid enough credit. Sure, he's not as cool as we are, which is an impossible standard really, but he had a good head on his shoulders. He's a Weasley, that isn't going to change no matter how much he prefers books over us," Charlie ranted. 

Yet another eye roll, "Are we going to get going or do you want to miss your departure tomorrow cause you won't shut up about Percy?"

Charlie flipped him off. 

It was nice to spend some time together. 

They were both going separate ways, Charlie to Romania, Bill to Egypt, but no matter what, they would be disappointing their mother together. Which was all you needed in siblings. Someone to disappoint mums with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please comment scenes you'll want to see.
> 
> I have a list now of scenes I'm planning to write and if your suggestion isn't on there, it'll be added in.


	4. 1989

The Burrow was filled with noise as it usually was. Shrieks of anger coming from Percy were drowned out by the laughter of the twins and their new friend they had invited over. Lee Jordan, a boy chaotic enough that it surprised Charlie sometimes to remember he wasn't born a Weasley, who had immediately attached himself to Fred and thus, George since the twins were a package deal. The chaos triplets had immediately swooped in to attack the 13 year old who had no adults to help him. 

Charlie was debating getting up to help but he was so comfortably on the couch and three 11 year olds couldn't possibly do that much damage. 

Another shriek. 

Okay perhaps they could do quite a bit of damage. 

He was about to push himself off the couch, he hated being the oldest sibling in the house that wasn't currently busy doing something, or someone, when a ginger blur tackled him into a hug. 

His arms wrapped around the blur, picking them up and lifting them up to properly identify which one of his siblings it was. 

Ginny. 

Which made sense cause she was quite the fireball. 

She grinned at him. 

He grinned back, "Hello there little one." 

"I'm not little," she pouted, "I'm gonna be bigger than all of you, just you wait." 

He nodded, "I wouldn't doubt it. You're already stronger than most of the family." 

"I'm gonna be stronger than all of the family," she proclaimed, crossing her arms. 

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you now?" 

"Mmhmm," she paused for a moment, "And Tonks! I'm gonna be stronger than Tonks too!" 

Charlie laughed, "Is Tonks who you think the strongest person in the world is?" 

The 7 year old nodded. 

He brought her to his lap, placing her down, and glancing down at her, "You're right but don't tell her I agree with you. She gets cocky and then it's just impossible to deal with her. Gotta keep her humble, you know?" 

"When you're strong, you don't need to be humble. You don't have to be ladylike when you're strong," Ginny chirped. 

He nodded, "It's nice to be humble though and not rub in the fact that you're stronger than the weaker people. Weak people get sad and everyone deserves to be happy, no matter their physical prowess. Does that make sense?" 

"Yeah," she looked down, "do strong people still have to be ladylike though?" 

It was absolutely adorable that she was concerned about that but it hurt his heart that she felt the need to ask. Their parents were so gendered with everything, Mum especially had wanted Ginny to be as "feminine" as possible because she had no daughters. All of the Weasley children would have to go through this at some point and it fucking sucked. Bill had cried when he had found his eyeliner, Charlie had shut down for hours when he told Bill that he didn't want to have sex like all of the other boys wanted to, and now Ginny was going through the same thing but with femininity. Kids should just be able to be kids, regardless of if they fit into specific gender stereotypes but their parents made it hard to know that it was okay to be the person you were without worrying about how masculine or feminine you were. 

If he ever had kids, if Nymphadora ever wanted kids since he had no desire to have children or leave her, they would be free to be themselves without any bullshit about being ladylike or manly. 

And anyone who pushed that on his kids would have to deal with his army of dragons, which he hopefully would have. He was thinking about applying to the sanctuary up in Romania, sometime after he got his OWLS back. He didn't need a NEWTS education to go and take care of dragons and that was the only thing he could see himself doing. He would run away to Romania with Tonks by his side and raise a gaggle of dragons, and maybe a few children, if Tonks decided she wanted them. They could raise the dragons and the children together, that would be fun. 

"Charlie! You didn't answer my question," Ginny whined. 

Oops. 

Thought about dragons for too long again. 

He pat the top of her head, "Patience fireball. I was thinking. Strong people don't have to be ladylike but ladylike people can still be strong. It's up to you whether you want to be ladylike or manly, or some sort of combination. Tonks isn't a bit ladylike and she's strong as fuck. Nope wrong word. Strong as shit. Nope. Merlin damnit erm..." 

Trying to not curse in front of the little ones was hard as fuck, it was always a time trying to make sure what he said was appropriate for children, or rather appropriate for Mum not to take him out back and hex him until he couldn't breathe. Not that she ever hurt them, she just was a terrifying woman when she was angry and he didn't doubt that she would scream until it felt like he was being cursed. 

"Hell?" She tilted her head slightly. 

He shrugged, "That's better I suppose. If Mum asks..." 

"Bill taught me that word," she responded. 

Charlie grinned, "Good girl. This is why you're my favourite." 

"I thought Tonks was your favourite," she crossed her arms. 

He shook his head, "You're my favourite sibling. Tonks is my favourite..." 

"Girlfriend?" Ginny tilted her head more. 

He sighed, "Something like that." 

It was way too complicated to explain the idea of a platonic open relationship to a 7 year old, especially when said "girlfriend" was currently hooking up with his brother. 

"If she's your girlfriend, why does she and Bill run off so often?" She scrunched up her face in confusion. 

Charlie sighed again, "She and Bill are fighting. Every so often a guy or girl has to go beat up Bill to make him happy. I don't own Nymph, if she wants to go beat up my brother, that's her own prerogative." 

"That's weird," Ginny proclaimed. 

He nodded, "It is. You might understand it when you're older, but I've yet to fully comprehend that desire." 

"Okay. Let me know when Tonks is back, I wanna ask her how to be strong," Ginny darted away from him, turning back into a blur before he could blink. 

The wild child, running up to him, defending her honor, and then abandoning him as soon as she had what she wanted out of him. 

Using him for her own curiosity. 

The Sorting Hat was going to have such a hard time with her, it would surprise him if she wasn't a hatstall if he was being completely honest. 

He watched as she ran into the chaos that was the chaos triplets, Percy, and Ron, who had somehow gotten sucked into the middle of it. 

Great. All of the chaos was in one place. 

That was easier to monitor at least. 

It was a few minutes of glancing between the fire and the screaming pile before Tonks descended from the stairs, immediately being followed by Bill. 

He glanced over to them, raising a hand in a small wave. 

Tonks grinned, hair obnoxiously yellow as she approached, "Wotcher Charles." 

"Wotcher Nympha..." he trailed off as he took in what she looked like. 

Bright yellow hair. 

Amber eyes, a gorgeous shade actually. 

And a sweater with a B on the front of it. 

This was too far. Sweaters was his and Tonks thing. Tonks wore his clothes, he wore hers. This was their thing. 

"Motherfucker," he hissed. 

Tonks smirked, "Brotherfucker actually." 

"Change or get the hell out of the Burrow," he crossed his arms. 

Bill tossed Tonks a sweater, one that was absolutely Charlie's, "Told you. You owe me five galleons." 

"I'll get that to you soon, that's a promise," she winked, changing out of her sweater and into the one with a C on the front of it. 

Bill crossed his arms, "I mean it Nymphadora, I better get it before the end of holiday." 

"You will! You will! I always pay my debts," she crossed her arms. 

Charlie glanced between the two of them, "You bet on my reaction to this betrayal?" 

"Absolutely!" Tonks chirped. 

He sighed, "I hate both of you." 

"Happy Christmas to you Charlie," Tonks ruffled his hair. 

He grabbed her hand and pulled her over the back of the couch and into his lap, "Happy Christmas Nymph. Bill, you have to go save Perce from the chaos triplets to make up for betting on my fucking reaction." 

"Fine," Bill sighed, "This is the worst payback ever. I'd rather you shag my girlfriend and make her put on one of your sweaters rather than do this...oh wait!" 

"That's it. He's dead," Charlie muttered, climbing up the side of the couch he just dragged Tonks over and running after Bill. 

Bill started sprinting, Charlie darting after him. 

There was no way he could escape now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am I about to post a whole bunch of chapters for the holidays? 
> 
> I sure am

**Author's Note:**

> Give me suggestions of scenes to write and if they fit into the pairings I have, I'll write them.


End file.
